Obstacles to Overcome
by pokemonluv2012
Summary: May is in the Johto region again, but this time with a new friend named Delia. One day she and Delia were watching the news and saw Drew, Delia noticed May blushing and knew exactly what it meant. Ever since that day May has been wandering many things about Drew, most importantly, if he was in love with her the way she is in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to give up on the other story because it was getting confusing with all the changes I was putting. Also in this story I'm going to make Dawn and Ash a couple because I don't know how to put make Paul's character and Misty is just to annoying. This has nothing to do with the previous story. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

_It was spring in the Johto region and the flowers were blooming the Bellosom were dancing, the Sunflora were sun bathing, and the other Pokemon were finally coming out from their winter shelter as winter had finally passed._

* * *

**May's thoughts**

_Drew I wonder how you've been since we last saw each other. I wonder if you have new Pokemon, a new battle style or (she paused for a minute) a girlfriend. I remember all those times you would give me a rose so I would be quiet, or you would say the rose for Beautifly even though I knew it was for me._

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"Earth to May," said a voice while knocking on her head.

"Huh!?" May said.

"May were you thinking of that Drew guy we saw on TV again?" asked Delia, a 15 year old brunette with silver shining eyes.

"No I was just wandering when we're going to get to New Bark Town to meet the professor that Professor Birch wants us to visit," answered the sapphire eye colored brunette.

"I have to agree with you on that one, it feels like we've been walking forever and I'm getting very hungry that I swear I can even smell some chicken soup," Delia said whining as she fell on the floor on her knees.

"I can smell it too, maybe it isn't your imagination," said May, she was wearing a red tank top with a white poke ball on the left bottom corner, dark blue skinny jeans, and white gladiator sandals, her hair was a usual, only difference her bandana was white.

"You can?!" asked Delia excitedly, she was wearing a white shorts, light blue shoulder less loose top, brown knee high boots, and thigh high socks a bit lighter than her boots. Her hair was in a high fluffy ponytail.

"Yea come on let's go see if it's a restaurant," May said as she started running.

"W-wait for me May!" shouted Delia running behind her.

The two girls kept running until May spotted a restaurant, "Yay we're going to eat some food!" shouted May as her eyes began to glow of the excitement.

Suddenly Delia stopped, "May look, they even have a playground for Pokemon to play on," she said.

"Aww that's great while we make our order we can let our Pokemon play there," said May.

The two girls threw their poke balls to let their Pokemon out and play. May had her Skitty, Beautifly, Blaziken, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Glaceon. Delia had a shiny Cyndaquil, a Bulbasaur with a star on it's forehead, and Eevee, and Growlithe.

"Ok guys have fun playing around while we order some food," said May.

"And please behave yourself," Delia added.

The two girls started walking inside the restaurant as their Pokemon began to play with each other. When the girls walked inside May saw two familiar people holding hands and laughing.

"DAWN AND ASH?!" shouted May confusingly.

"Huh what's wrong May?" asked Delia.

Delia noticed towards where May was looking at and started scratching her head of confusion.

"May why are you shocked on seeing a couple?" asked Delia.

May finally snapped out of her shock and answered, "It's not that I'm shocked at seeing a couple I'm shocked, it's just that I'm shocked seeing those two as a couple."

"So you know them?" wandered Delia.

"Yea, the guys name is Ash, I traveled with him when I first got Blaziken as a Torchic in the Hoenn region," responded May, "and the girl was someone I met at the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh."

She then realized that her old friend were walking towards her and her new friend. Ash was wearing a black regular shirt, a red and dark blue jacket, black jeans, and white sneakers. Dawn was wearing a pink and yellow mid-thigh high ruffled dress with white flowers on it, a white unbuttoned jacket on top, white flats, and her regular hairstyle without her hat. Pikachu and Piplup were following behind them.

"Hey May how have you been lately?" asked Ash.

"I've been great," answered May.

Delia was just staring at May with a weird face. May realized this and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Haha why are you sweating?" asked Delia.

"I'M NOT SWEATING!" shouted May, she suddenly realized she hasn't introduced the silver eye colored girl to her old friends, "guys this my traveling companion and friend Delia, Delia these are old friends of mine their names are Ash and Dawn."

"Nice to meet you guys," said Delia with a smile.

"Right back at you," said Dawn also with a smile.

"So what are you guys doing here in Johto?" asked May.

"Ash is challenging the Johto Battle Frontier and I'm participating in Contests," answered Dawn.

"Really!? How many ribbons have you won?" asked Delia.

"Only one," said Dawn in a disappointed tone.

"Why only one?" asked May.

"There's this green haired guy, purple haired guy, and a pink haired girl winning so many contests," answered Dawn.

"Ash are those people the people I'm thinking of?" asked May.

"Well if your thinking of Drew, Harley, and Solidad than yes," answered Ash.

"Drew huh?" May said in a quiet voice blushing.

"Hey May are you going to be participating in Johto contests?" asked Dawn.

"Uhm I don't know, it's been awhile since I've been in one," responded May.

"Well we have to get going now see you May, see you Delia," said Dawn as she hugged the two girls.

"Well your friends are very nice," said Delia.

"Yea…" said May as she began thinking about what Dawn had asked her.

"May what's wrong?" asked Delia.

"Let's order some food, I'll explain as we're eating," answered May.

The two girls sat down and started looking at the menu, "Mmm I think I'm going to get the chicken soup with noodles," said Delia.

May giggled, "That's what I'm going to order too," she said.

Then came a waiter and asked if he could take their order. After the waiter took their order the girls went outside to give their Pokemon food as they were most likely hungry. When the girls went back inside they noticed that their food was on their table already so they sat down, began to eat and talk.

"So May what was the thing you were thinking of earlier?" asked Delia.

"Oh well I think I'm going to start to participate in contests again," answered May.

"Really well that's great May," said Delia.

"Well it's nice to see that little May is going to begin participating in contests again," said a voice from behind."

May turned around, "it can't be you?!" she shouted.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter I actually liked this chapter. Well leave reviews to give me ideas for the story.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys what did you think of the last chapter? I think I should give you a list of the pokemon that everyone has right now.**

**May: Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartortle, Skitty, Beautifly, and Glaceon.**

**Delia: Eevee, Bulbasaur, Shiny Cyndaquil, and Growlithe.**

**Danw: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Quilava, and Mamoswine.**

**Ash: Pikachu, Infernape, Sceptile, Staraptor, and Gible.**

**Ok enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Well it's nice to see that little May is going to begin participating in contests again," said a voice from behind."

May turned around, "it can't be you?!" she shouted.

"May did you not miss me?" asked a green haired boy.

"Hmmm you look very familiar," said Delia.

"H-hey D-Drew," said May nervously.

"Hey May, so are you going to answer my question," said Drew as he flicked his hair off his face.

"Oh uhm, yea I guess I did," answered May hiding her blushing face.

Delia suddenly realized who they boy was and had an evil smile on her face.

"So your name is Drew huh?" asked Delia.

"Uh yea who are you?" wandered Drew.

"My name is Delia, I'm trying to become a Pokemon Breeder, and Stylist." answered Delia.

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Drew.

"Well you guys met so I think we should get going now Delia come on," said May nervously as she started dragging her friend by the arm.

"Uh May your dragging Drew not me," said Delia.

May the turned around and saw the emerald eye colored boy and fell anime style.

"Just like May to do something like that," said Drew.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" shouted May.

Suddenly a rose popped up in front of May's face. May started blushing and Delia had a smirk on her face and accidentally let an "aww" out of her mouth.

"It means that I haven't forgotten about you May," said Drew.

May stayed quiet because of what Drew had said. She then realized that Dawn and Ash were coming back in to the restaurant and started running towards them.

"Dawn, Ash what are you guys doing here again?" asked May.

"Hmmm oh well I was wandering if you were going to participate in the New Bark Town Pokemon Contest?" asked Dawn.

Drew overheard what Dawn was aking and butted in the conversation, "you know May it would be nice to beat you in a contest again."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you beat me in a contest easily?" shouted May.

"Wait May so does this mean you are going to be in the New Bark Town Contest?" asked Dawn."Yes it does, and you can be sure that I'm going to win this," answered May.

"Leave it to Drew to always get May fired up," said Ash.

Delia got up from her seat and started walking away. May was just looking at her walk away ignoring everybody on her way.

"Guys excuse me but I have to go," said May following her friend.

* * *

**With May and Delia**

May went loking for her friend all around the place. She noticed that Delia's Pokemon were missing from the group of Pokemon that were playing.

"Delia where could've you gone too?" May asked herself.

She started wandering all over the place until she heard someone crying next to a lake. She got a closer look and noticed it was her friend hugging her Eevee while crying.

"Eevee I don't know why I'm crying, should've seen it coming he's in Kanto and we're here in Johto , and we hardly ever saw each other or kept in touch," said the girl.

"Delia are you ok?" asked May worried.

"Oh May," Delia started wiping her tears off, "What are you doing here" she asked.

"I saw you leave the restaurant sad, why?" responded May.

"Remember the guy I was dating when we first met?" asked Delia.

"Yea John right?" answered May.

"Yea and well to be honest he and I had a relationship, and while you were talking to the others he called me via Xtransceiver and told me it was over," said Delia as more tears started appearing again.

Delia then fell on her knees to the ground, and Eevee looked at her trainer sad and worried. Eevee then just went and lied down on her trainers knees. Delia smiled slightly and said, "Eevee when I look at you I remember all the times you and me spent with him and his Poochyena."

Suddenly everybody started coming Ash, Dawn, and Drew were just looking at the two girls and saw how close they were, "I'm glad May has a friend like Delia, I can see she's a very nice girl," said Drew, "Well tell May I'll see her later," said the boy as he started walking off.

"So May knows one of the coordinators that keeps beating me huh?" asked Dawn.

"Haha yea they share quite the rivalry," answered Ash, while he was looking at the two girls talking.

"Delia maybe John didn't break up with you because you guys aren't close but because he got threatened by someone," said May.

"What are you trying to say May?" asked Delia.

"Well think about it, I remember you and John being so in love when I was with you guys in Hoenn, so I find it amazing he broke up with you," answered May, "Come on we should make our way towards New Bark Town again."

"Right," said Delia.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I know it's not very interesting right now but hey story gets more interesting as time passes right?~pokemonluv2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii everybody I'm having fun writing this story. Well I hope you're enjoying it and that you will continue to read this story bye.**

* * *

_It's been two days since May and Delia met up with everybody. By now the girls have finally arrived in New Bark Town and are ready to go and meet the professor that Professor Birch wanted them to meet. The girls right now are in the Pokemon Center checking in since they will be staying for the Pokemon Contest._

* * *

"Nurse Joy we would like to check in please," said May.

"Of course, how many days will you girls be staying here?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Until the day after the Pokemon Contest," answered Delia with her Eevee on top of her head.

"Very well girls," Nurse Joy started typing on her computer, "May I please see your Pokedex so I can check you girls in,"

"Here you go," said the girls as they handed a yellow Pokedex and a white Pokedex over.

"Well, well if it isn't May," said a voice.

"So what if it is me?" asked May as she turned around and saw it was a green head.

"Honestly I didn't think you would make it," said Drew.

"Well I di-," May was suddenly interrupted.

"Drew when are we going to go and eat?" asked a blonde with red eyes as she gave Drew a kiss on his cheek.

"We'll go in a little hold on," answered Drew, "May, Delia this is my girlfriend Hailey."

"O-oh uhm… nice to meet you," said May in a disappointed tone.

"Is everything ok May?" asked Drew.

Tears were beginning to form on May's eyes, Delia noticed that and whispered into May's ear, "Want me to come up with an excuse to leave?" May didn't answer she was heart broken of what Drew said.

"Well we need to go to meet the town's professor right now, so I guess we'll talk to you guys later," said Delia as she started to drag May out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**May's POV**

"_He has a girlfriend, how could he have a girlfriend, I thought he had feelings for me" I said in my thoughts. I suddenly felt tears coming out of my eyes and Delia hugging me._

"_It's going to be alright May," she said to me._

_I couldn't say a word all I could do was cry harder and harder as the time went by. When Delia stopped hugging me I looked into her eyes and I saw her smiling at me. I thought to myself, "Is she over the break up with John yet?" but all I did was run off non-stop. When I reached the park I saw a water fountain with a Jirachi statue in the middle._

"_You know if you throw something important to you in this fountain and make a wish it is most likely to come true," said a voice behind me._

"_But what if the thing you want to wish for is impossible?" I asked without even turning around._

"_Nothing is impossible, it is said that Jirachi can feel if someone deserves what they wished for, and if you do deserve it, it will try whatever to make your wish come true," said the voice._

_I thought to myself, "Should I believe what this person is telling me? If I wish for Drew and me to be together will it work?"_

_I heard the person walking away as the footsteps were disappearing but I was able to hear the voice say , "I can tell you really want something my friend, and I can also see that Jirachi will grant it for you because of your noble soul."_

"_May! Are you ok?" I heard Delia shout._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yea I am," answered May as she turned around to face her friend.

May then saw Dawn and Ash behind Delia and just smiled and turned around to look at the fountain again.

"May are you sure you're ok?" asked Dawn.

May smiled and looked up to the sky, smiled and answered "I'm positive."

"Oh May I almost forgot, here's your Pokedex and room key," said Delia as she handed May the items.

"Thanks," said May as she started walking away from her friends.

"May where are you going?" asked Dawn.

"No need to worry Dawn I'll be ok," answered May as she kept walking off.

As May was walking by herself she would look at couple smiling, families having fun together, and coordinators training for the upcoming Pokemon Contest.

"Ugh when are you going to learn to grow up Drew!" shouted a voice.

"Huh? What could that have been?" wandered May as she started walking towards where she heard the voice.

"I'm sorry Hailey but May is a tough opponent and if I want to win this contest I'm going to have to practice as much as I can," said a green head.

"I don't care Drew I'm your girlfriend and you should pay more attention to me then these silly contests," said the blonde in an annoying way.

"Hailey stop being so stubborn I have to focus on my dreams as well, not only you," said Drew.

"Whatever sometimes I think it would've been better if I would have kept going out with Brendan," said Hailey as she started walking away.

Drew's face was red from anger, and was punching the floor. When Hailey was far enough to not hear May and Drew talk, May came out of the bush where she was hiding and walked up to Drew.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she put her hand out to help Drew up.

"Uh yea I am," answered Drew.

"Are you sure because you don't look ok to me," said May.

"Yea I'm fine," said Drew while smirking.

May thought to herself, "Man I just love the way he can get over something so easily, and when he smiles it's like the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Are you just going to stay there staring at me or do you want to go take a walk?" asked Drew.

May snapped out of her thought, "Huh yea sure," she answered.

The two teens started walking around the park together. They were laughing, talking and remembering times from the past. Then suddenly they reached the Jirachi fountain where May was earlier and remembered what the person had told her. She then look at Drew who was admiring the fountain and began to blush.

"You know May, I wonder if Jirachi really does grant people's wishes," said Drew.

"Why? What would you wish for?" asked May.

"I would wish to have the strength to tell someone the truth about how I feel," answered Drew, "What would you wish for May?"

"I would wish for the same exact thing as you," answered May looking at the sky.

May and Drew didn't realize this but Hailey was looking at them from the afar, and so were Delia, Ash, and Dawn.

"You two have no idea what I'm trying to do," said Hailey to herself with and evil smirk on her face as she started walking away from the park.

* * *

**With Delia, Ash, and Dawn**

"Do you think those two will ever tell each other about their feelings?" asked Delia.

"Who knows, Drew has a girlfriend, so that must mean he loves her," answered Dawn.

"Yea but I mean didn't you notice in the restaurant the other day how they were acting?" said Delia

"Yea I guess you do have a point there," said Dawn.

"What are you two talking about May and Drew can't be in love they're rivals," said Ash.

Both Dawn and Delia fell anime style, "Ash just because they're rivals doesn't mean they can't have feeling for each other," said Dawn.

"That makes no sense if you ask me," said Ash.

Dawn and Delia fell anime style again.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter I thought it was kind of sweet.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please give me ideas if you want for this story on a review, or tell me what you think of the story at least. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Last time May found out that Drew had a girlfriend and went off running to the city's park. When May was there she came across a fountain that supposedly granted your greatest wish if you deserved it. After that May heard Drew an d his girlfriend Hailey fighting. Right now we join May and Delia having dinner in the Pokemon Center._

* * *

"So May, how was your walk in the park today?" asked Delia suspiciously.

May began blushing and said, "It was fun."

Delia gave May the suspicious look while she began to feed her Eevee some cute poffins.

"What I'm saying the truth it was a fun," said May nervously.

"HAHAHA I love making you freak out," said Delia.

"That's not funny Delia," said May with an annoyed face.

Suddenly May saw Drew walking all by himself and wandered where Hailey was at. Then Drew looked at May and kept walking. Delia noticed this and looked at May, she didn't realize but an evil smirk was on Delia's face.

"Did you a Drew kiss today?" asked Delia with a suspicious sweat dropped, " wh-what no of course we didn't, if you excuse me I'm going for a walk?" said May.

May started walking outside and kept looking at the stars wandering if she should make the wish or not.

* * *

**May's POV**

"_I wander if I make the wish of me and Drew being together if it would ever happen?" I asked myself._

_While I was walking I saw someone very familiar but I couldn't quite identify who it was. I started to follow the person. I could tell that I was a guy by the way he was running._

"_Stop following me!" I heard them shout._

_But I wouldn't listen I kept chasing the person until he led me to the wish making fountain. Then I suddenly reached into my fanny pack and grabbed the necklace that Drew had given me one time when he visited me in Petalburgh City. I started walking towards the fountain. Suddenly a bright light started shinning and it was almost blinding._

"_I must warn you of something somebody evil is planning on doing," said a voice._

"_Huh? What is it?" I asked it._

"_The one you love with your heart is in trouble, he will not be safe as long as he keeps being close to the pure darkness," answered the voice, and after that the light disappeared_

"_What was that all about?" I asked myself. I put the necklace inside my fanny pack again and started walking back to the Pokemon Center._

* * *

**Normal POV at the Pokemon Center**

"John what are you doing here?!" shouted Delia_. _

"I'm sorry Delia I shouldn't have done what I did," said John.

"I-I just d-don't want to talk to y-you right now," said Delia as she started walking to room.

"DELIA WAIT!" shouted John.

"Leave her alone John" said May.

"B-but I'm trying to explain to her what happened," responded John.

"John ju-" May suddenly stopped talking when she saw Eevee running towards John.

"Eevee, how have you been," said John happily as Eevee jumped in his arms.

"Wait you know Eevee?" asked May.

"Yea actually Eevee used to be my Pokemon but I gave her to Delia as our 1 month anniversary," answered John.

"So Eevee used to be your Pokemon before Delia?" asked May.

Eevee jumped out of John arms and started running towards where she saw someone was spying on them. John and May just looked at Eevee as she started dragging somebody by the shoe.

"Eevee stop come on let's go to bed," said the girl.

"Delia you know it's not polite to spy on someone," said John.

"Delia I didn't know Eevee was a gift John gave you," said May.

"Yea he gave me Eevee when him and me were traveling around Hoenn," responded Delia.

Eevee then started pushing John and Delia close to each other. Before they even knew it their chests were touching. Delia looked up at the 5.8 feet boy, and John looked down at the 5.3 girl. They both started blushing.

"Why did you come?" asked Delia as she started to part away.

"I'm here because I'm going to start to travel here in Johto," answered John.

"Oh, i-is that the o-only reason?" asked Delia as she started looking at the floor.

"No I also came to tell you that I was a fool, I shouldn't have broken up with you. I want to be with you forever Delia," answered John as he started pulling the silver eye colored girl close to him again.

Delia pulled away and started to run to her room. May started to run after her friend, she took her room key out, and when she walked inside she saw her friend sitting on her curled up and crying.

"Delia why are you crying? Isn't it great that he said those things to you," asked May.

"May it's just that I never thought he would come over here and say that," answered Delia.

"Why don't you just think about everything later," said May as she started walking outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Delia.

"I'm going to a special place I've seen in this town," answered May as she started to close the door.

* * *

**May's POV**

_I started walking towards the park where I was at earlier today. The town's street were very lonely at night, but I was also a nice way to get you mind off of everything that was happening. When I was about to cross the street I heard someone shout my name._

"_May!" shouted the voice._

_A little "huh came out of my mouth as I turned around to see who is was._

"_May wait up," shouted a green head._

"_Drew what are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_May, I-I br-broke up w-with Hailey," answered Drew as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Drew," I said in a quiet voice ,"uhm I have to get going see you."_

_I started running towards the Jirachi fountain but I also felt as if someone was following me, "Who's there?" I asked. No on answered me _

_This was my third time in the park today, it's like if the park was calling me and I wanted to warn me, then I started to remember what the voice had told me earlier, "The one you love with your heart is in trouble, he will not be safe as long as he keeps being close to the pure darkness," I suddenly realized who the voice was talking about, "Drew I can't let anything bad happen to you," I thought to myself._

"_I wish to protect Drew from any harm and the strength to tell him the truth about how I feel," I said as I threw the necklace into the fountain._

"_HAHAHA well isn't that so sweet," said a voice from behind me._

"_Wh-who's there?" I asked._

"_Let's just say that, that wish of yours is going to be really hard to be granted," responded the voice._

"_What are you trying to say?" I asked it, but there was no answer._

_After all that had happened I was walking back towards the Pokemon Center, I saw Delia and John walking together laughing, holding hands and walking with her Eevee and his Umbreon. All I did was smile and think to myself, "I hope that true love will come for me to soon."_

* * *

_**pokemonluv2012**_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's the day after when the event took place everybody had gotten out of bed and went to the Pokemon Center's lunch room. Well at least almost everyone._

* * *

"Hey Delia where's May?" asked Drew.

"Well she didn't come back to the center until like 1 in the morning so she's probably just waking up or still sleeping," answered Delia.

Drew smirked, "mind if I barrow your room key to surprise her?" asked Drew.

"Hmm I don't know Drew," said Delia.

"Hey guys what's up," said Dawn as she and Ash started walking towards the Delia and Drew.

"Nothing Dawn," responded Delia.

Piplup was on Dawn's head and Pikachu was Ash's shoulder. Eevee saw the two Pokemon and started teasing them so they would start playing tag with her. Then Eevee saw a very familiar dark pokemon with yellow circles around it's body walking towards them.

"Hmm I wonder if that's John's Umbreon?" thought Delia.

"Umbreon why did you just go off running like that?" shouted a voice.

Everybody turned around to see who it was and it was a boy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, black jeans, a red long sleeve shirt with a dark grey unbuttoned shrirt over it, and grey and red Jordan like shoes.

"Looks like my thoughts were right," said Delia as the John had arrived with them and hugged him.

"What are you talking about?" asked John.

"About me thinking that this is your Umbreon," answered Delia.

The two then turned around to see the pokemon running around and having fun. They later turned to talk to Ash and Dawn but realized they were gone. Suddenly someone tapped Delia's shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked

"So about lending me your room key?" asked Drew.

"Fine just don't be a creep," said Delia as she handed him the room key.

"No promises," said Drew as he grabbed the key and ran off.

* * *

**In May and Delia's Room**

May was barely waking up and realizing she was alone in the room. She got up from her bed, her pajama was a white spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts. She suddenly heard someone unlocking the door, "That must be Delia," she said. When the door opened she was surprised it was somebody else, "Drew h-how did you get the key to my room?" she asked.

"It's a secret," he answered, as he flicked his hair back.

"Well aren't we a little secretive,' said May as she crossed her arms.

May began to head towards the refrigerator in the room to grab something to drink. When May began to head towards her bed to sit down with her drink in her hands Drew started to get in her way so she wouldn't sit down.

"Drew get out of my way," said May.

"Just try to get passed me," said Drew.

"Drew Hayden I am going to pour this drink down your shirt," said May in an annoyed way.

"No," said Drew.

May didn't realize there was something on the floor and tripped on it. The drink she was holding spilled all over Drew's white shirt. Drew started taking his shirt off and May turned the other way.

"Drew can't you do that in your room," asked May as her face was turning red.

"No I might catch a cold," said Drew.

May then turned around and the first thing she saw was the emerald eye colored boy shirtless. All May can do was stare at him as it was obvious that he was in perfect shape. Drew noticed the sapphire eye colored girl's face was red as a Magikarp.

"May you know a picture will last longer," Drew said in a cocky tone as he flicked his hair off of his eyes way.

May couldn't talk she was hypnotized at the sight she was beholding. Drew smiled and also began to blush a little. He didn't realize what he was doing but he was walking towards May. Then both of them didn't realize but they were getting closer and closer. Drew then started leaning towards May and May started standing on her tippy toes, then their lips met and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

They broke apart after a few minutes, "What are we doing?" asked May with her cheeks a rosy color.

"We're doing what our hearts want us to do May, they are guiding us," answered Drew.

May looked outside the room window and saw a pokemon looking at them. May suddenly had flashback about the day before and realized what pokemon it was.

"Jirachi!," shouted May.

"May what are you talking about?" asked Drew.

"L-l-look t-turn a-around Drew," stuttered May.

Right when Drew began to turn around the pokemon started to fly away so he wouldn't see it.

"May there's nothing there," said Drew.

May started walking to the window, opened it, and stuck her head out, "B-but I saw it Drew," she said.

"You could've just imagined it," said Drew as he grabbed his shirt and walked out the door.

"I DIDN'T IMAGINE IT DREW HAYDEN!" shouted May as she threw a pillow towards the door.

In the hall Drew was on his way to his room to get a clean shirt but was stopped by a voice calling out his name.

"DREW!" yelled the voice.

Drew turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and ruby colored eyes running towards him.

"Oh uh Hailey what's up?" asked Drew in a confused way.

"Drew I need an explanation why you broke up with me out of nowhere?" asked Hailey.

"Because I realized I love someone else not y-," Drew was suddenly stopped from speaking when someone's lips touched his lips.

What Drew didn't notice is that May was passing by and saw him kissing Hailey. May was crushed from the sight as she had recently shared a kiss with him and she started heading towards the park where she was at the day before. When Drew heard someone storming off he pushed Hailey away from him and said, "May" in a quiet whispering voice

* * *

**At the Park**

May was crying while sitting by the fountain. She was hurt because of what she saw. The girl didn't want to talk to anybody. She then realized someone's shoes right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice.

"Huh who are you?" asked May as she looked up and when she saw the face she couldn't believe who it was.

"Do you know who I am now?" asked the boy.

"Brendan I-I can't believe it's you," said May as she started standing up.

"I've missed you a lot May," said Brendan as he gave the girl a hug.

"I've missed you too," said May as she happily received the hug.

"So do you want to walk around the park with me?" asked Brendan.

"Hmm I don't know, should I," said May.

"Come on," Brendan said as he grabbed May's hand.

May looked at the hands that were locked with their fingers, and blushed.

* * *

**May's POV**

"_Why am I blushing? I feel like this is right but I love Drew not Brendan, or could these be feeling that were hidden within me," thought May, "Well Brendan is a childhood friend and it could be possible that I developed feelings fir him but didn't realize it."_

_Brendan started smiling at me and our hands wouldn't split apart they stayed together. _

"_May, can I be honest to you?" Brendan asked me as he started to pull me closer to him._

_I really didn't know what he was trying to do, but in defense I was nervous and confused about everything that was happening._

"_Uh sure Brendan," I responded to him._

"_Ever since we were little and our dad's were organize play dates between us I've had feelings for you, but I really didn't realize them, until one day I saw a report about the Princess of Hoenn not participating in anymore contests I started to feel something. I went to your house in Petalburgh City to see how you were doing but your dad said you came here to Johto, and now that I'm here with you in my arms I've realized what this feeling is,…. It's something called LOVE," Brendan said as he kissed me on the cheek._

_All I could do was blush and think to myself, "I guess I do have feelings for Brendan" and I smiled._

"_May Maple will you be my girlfriend?" asked Brendan out of nowhere._

"_I-I will Brendan I'll be your girlfriend," I answered as I jumped and hugged him._

* * *

_**Review please and tell me how the story is working out.**_

_**~pokemonluv2012**_


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Pokemon Center.**

* * *

Drew was walking by the hall alone looking for May. He looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be found, he then heard a noise and started running towards where he heard it, "MAY!" he shouted, but he didn't find May, he found a passed out Piplup and Dawn.

"Dawn?! Come on Dawn wake up," said Drew as he ran towards her. He then turned towards where Piplup was, "Pip," said the Penguin Pokemon in a painful way.

"Huh Pipup, I need to go find Nurse Joy and fast," said Drew.

Drew again started to run all over the center but this time looking for Nurse Joy or at least one of the Chansey. As he was running he crashed into someone, "Oww!" shouted Drew as he landed flat on his butt.

"Would you watch where you going," complained the voice.

Drew ignored the person as he continued to look for Nurse Joy who was nowhere to be found. After looking for her from left to right, top to bottom he saw a couple walking by, "Excuse but have you seen Nurse Joy anywhere?" he asked the couple.

"Didn't you hear, someone found a whole bunch of injured pokemon in the forest not so far away from here," answered the guy.

"WHAT?! This is bad", said Drew as he started running again, He then saw Ash and Pikachu walking by and ran towards them.

"ASH! PIKACHU!," he shouted as he kept running.

Ash turned around and saw the green head running their way, "Look Pikachu it's Drew, he looks worried," said Ash.

Finally Drew had caught up to them, "Ash inside the Pokemon Center I saw Dawn and Piplup unconscious, I was looking for Nurse Joy but she isn't nowhere to be found," Drew said while pulling Ash's arm.

"WHAT NO, I NEED TO GO TO HER NOW! THANKS FOR TELLING ME DREW," shouted Ash while running towards the Pokemon Center and Pikachu following behind him.

Drew felt a bit relieved that Ash was going to be with Dawn so he started walking around town to realax from all the running he had just done. Drew walked by restaurants, stores, malls, and a lot of other places, but when he arrived at the park he saw May and some other guy hugging.

"Hmm I wonder who that guy is?" thought Drew to himself. He started walking towards where they were at, a little breeze started when he was walking passed the Jirachi fountan, "Huh that's weird why did I only feel a breeze by the fountain?" Drew asked himself.

"Hey May," said Drew as he finally arrived with her.

"Oh uh hey Drew," said May.

"Who's this guy?" he asked as he glared at Brendan.

"I have a name and it's Brendan," answered the ruby eye colored boy.

Brendan that name sounded so familiar to Drew, but he couldn't get his mind to remember from where he heard it.

"Drew uh w-we have to go now see you," said May quietly and walked away with Brendan by her side.

"Uh bye I guess," said Drew as he saw May walking away.

May and Brendan were silent for awhile but the silence stopped when Brendan started to get annoyed from everything.

"May who was that guy and why did he look mad you were hanging out with me your BOYFRIEND!?" asked Brendan furiously.

"He's an old rival of mine, and he's also the guy I lo..," May stopped talking when she realized she was about to say love.

"The guy you what May?!" shouted Brendan.

"Just forget it Brendan! I'm going back to the center now, see you later," said May as she started walking away.

Brendan then reached to make a call with his Xtransceiver. He looked for the name of the person he was going to call, and when he found it he started waiting for an answer.

"Hey Brendan what happened?" asked the voice.

"Hailey, you were right he saw me and May together and he got jealous from the sight he was seeing," answered Brendan.

"Well you are doing good for now, just keep doing what you're doing until I say so," said Hailey.

"Right but when is your part of the plan start taking action?" asked Brendan.

"Don't worry I'm keeping a close look on the actions those two do and beside part one of my plan is in action at this moment," answered Hailey and then she hung up.

* * *

May was walking towards the Pokemon Center and smelled smoke, she started running to see where the smell was coming from. Her nose was her guide and when she arrived at the sight where the fire was happening she realized where she was.

"Delia! No!," shouted May she tried running towards the Pokemon Center but was stopped by a firefighter.

"Young lady no one is allowed to pass through here, so I recommend you leave this instant," said the firefighter.

"B-but I c-can't leave m-my fr-friend is in there," responded May with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well there are some people that have mad it out, so why don't you go check if your friend is there," said the firefighter while pointing to a spot.

May started walking towards where the firefighter was pointing and she started looking for her friend but she wasn't anywhere to be spotted. May kept looking and looking but couldn't find her. She then saw Ash come out with Dawn in his arms, Piplup and Pikachu following close behind.

"Ash! What happened to Dawn?" asked May.

"I don't know Drew found her unconscious earlier and told me so I headed towards here. Shortly after I arrived the fire began and I couldn't find my way out untill Piplup woke up and used bubble beam to get us a way out," answered Ash.

"Have you seen Delia?" asked May worryingly.

May then looked towards her right and not far was John. May started running towards him as fast as possible.

"JOHN, PLEASE TELL ME DELIA IS SAFE OUT OF THE FIRE PLEASE!?" shouted May.

John just looked down on the floor and tears started coming out of his eyes, "May I-I don't know we where together trying to get out of the fire but we got split apart when a piece of the ceiling fell," he responded as he started to bang on the floor with his fists and blame himself for whatever happens to Delia. Drew wasn't far away and heard how worried May was about her friend so he started to run towards the burning center. May saw him and the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "DREW!"

When Drew was finally inside the center he would see people running out of the center, he then saw a fainted Eevee on the floor and realized who's it was, "She must be close if Eevee is here," thought Drew. While Drew was inside the Pokemon Center, May was hoping that nothing happened to him and wished for him and her friend to come out safely, "Drew I don't want to loose you, I love you," thought May to herself.

Drew continued to look for Delia and he heard someone coughing and shouting for help. Drew followed the voice and when he finally arrived to where the sound was coming from he saw it was Delia almost passed out, he got his Masquerain to use bubble beam to calm the fire a bit more and get to Delia. When he was right next to Delia he put Delia on his back and started to walk out. On the way out he went back to where he found Eevee to get her as well. Finally when Drew had both Delia and Eevee with him he started walking out of the Center.

May was outside watching the firefighters bring out Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Marill, and Azumarill.

She worried even more as that meant that the fire was getting out of control, suddenly she saw someone coming outside of the center ,"DREW!" she shouted of happiness and relief. John saw him as well and started running towards him to grab Delia. When May ran up to Drew she hugged him and because of all the worrying she had done she didn't realize what she was doing and kissed him. After their lips were touching for awhile, May realized what was happening and parted from Drew.

"I-I'm glad you're safe," said May.

"M-May did you just kiss me?" asked the shocked Drew.

May stayed silent and just ran away from Drew.

* * *

**May's POV**

"_I can't believe that I'm going out with Brendan, so why did I do that, I guess my impulse made me do that. I feel horrible though I cheated on Brendan with Drew and one should never do that," I said to myself in my thoughts. I suddenly knocked into someone._

"_Ow!," shouted the voice._

"_I'm so, so sorry it's just that I wasn't looking towards where I was heading," I said to the person and then I realized it was Brendan…. The person I least wanted to see right now._

"_Oh it's you Brendan," I said nervously._

"_Yea it is I was heading towards the Pokemon Center because I heard all the sirens and saw all the people heading towards there," Brendan told me._

"_May where are you?" shouted a voice._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Who was that?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," answered May, but she recognized the voice.

Suddenly a green haired boy popped out from the bushes and looked at May and Brendan. He started walking towards them he passed by Brendan and ignored him, and when he got to May he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"What the fuck is your problem kissing my girlfriend you jackass?!" shouted Brendan as he tackled Drew down. The two boys began to fight blood was coming out of their noses and mouth. May was in shocked and couldn't respond or realize what was happening. Then came John and stopped the two guys from hurting each other anymore.

"What the heck is your guys' problem?" John asked them.

"He kissed May when she's already my girlfriend!" shouted Brendan.

May had finally snapped out of the shock, "Brendan maybe it was a mistake agreeing to become your girlfriend," she said.

"WHAT?! MAY ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" shouted Brendan.

"May.." said Drew quietly.

"Yes I am serious I rushed into this and so did you Brendan so I think it's best if we finish this relationship," May said as she started walking away.

* * *

**Review please I want to know what you guys think about how the story is going.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	7. Chapter 7

_It's been two days since the fire that occurred at the Pokemon Center, both Dawn and Delia were in the hospital, while everyone else was staying at a hotel not far from there. May has recently broken up with Brendan, and was very confused upon everything that has happened._

* * *

**At the Hospital**

"Delia I hope you wake up soon," May said as she sat right next to her friend, "I hope that you'll come back to us soon, so we can laugh, talk, and enjoy each others company."

"Knock, knock may I come in?" asked John.

"Yea of course you can," answered May.

"How is she doing any signs that she's going to wake up soon?' asked John.

"She has been murmuring some things but I can't understand what they are," answered May, "Have you received any word from the Pokemon doctor you took Eevee to yet?" she asked.

"No, he said that a lot of pokemon got injured during the fire so he's going to be quite busy," responded John as he leaned in to give Delia a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, I'll leave you guys alone," said May and got up and headed towards the door. May was walking by Dawn's room, she took a quick look and saw Ash asleep right next to his girlfriend, May smiled, "He must've stayed up late to make sure nothing happened to her," she added.

She continued her way to get something to eat and bumps into a familiar face, "Solidad" said May.

"Nice to see you again May," Solidad responded.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked May.

"Drew called and told me what had happened so I came here to see how both him and you are doing," answered Solidad.

"Oh well I'm fine…but my friend she.." May stopped talking.

"It's ok May, you don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to," responded Solidad.

"Thanks Solidad it's just that so many things have happened these past few days that it's all been so confusing," May told her.

"May, when I said that Drew told me what had happened I should've said that he told me EVERYTHING," said Solidad in a comforting tone.

"Oh so, he told you about every single thing.." May said quietly.

"Yes he did May, and do you remember what I told you in Kanto 5 years ago?" asked Solidad.

"If your talking about the Drew has feeling for me thing yes I do," answered May.

"He still does May, he told me he went inside the fire just to find your friend because he saw how worried you were about her," Solidad told May.

"He did?" said May in a confused tone.

"Yes May I did," said a voice from behind.

"Well look at who's here," said Solidad as she smiled.

"Nice to see you too Solidad," said the voice.

May turned around with her eyes a bit watery, "Oh hey Drew, well it was nice seeing you Solidad," she said as she started walking away.

"What's wrong with May?" asked Drew.

"May has just been going through a lot Drew she'll be fine though so don't worry," answered Solidad

"It's just that May is something spec-," Drew was suddenly stopped from talking when he heard John shouting.

"May! May where are you," shouted John.

"John dude what happened why are you shouting for May?" asked Drew.

"D-Delia woke up and she's asking for May," answered John.

"Well young man you're going to have to wait because May went out to get something to eat," added Solidad.

"Oh well thanks, when she gets back can you tell her that Delia wants to see her," said John as headed back towards his girlfriend's room.

* * *

**With May**

"I wonder where I could get some sushi or pizza?" May asked herself. She didn't realize where she was going to because all she could hear was her stomach complaining it wanted food, so she bumped into someone accidentally.

"I'm so sorry," said May when she landed flat on the floor.

"Huh, well, well if it isn't little May," said the voice.

"Who are you…" May stopped talking when she looked up and saw the face of Drew's ex girlfriend Hailey.

"Do you know who I am now don't you," said Hailey in a mad tone.

"Oh uh yes I do know," said May while looking down.

"Good because I want to treat you to a hamburger so we can talk," responded Hailey.

May was bit suspicious about Hailey, "Uhm sure," answered May in an unsure way.

The girls walked to the hamburger place where they were going to eat. May was still uncomfortable with the whole situation. When the girls ordered the kind of burger they wanted and took a seat Hailey was giving May a non-friendly look which made May worry a bit.

"Ok May I'm not going to play the game with you ok I'm going to go straight into my point," said Hailey.

"What do you mean Hailey?" May asked confusingly.

"I know you and Drew have a past," answered Hailey, "Anybody who is not blind or dense can tell."

"What no! Drew and me never dated you have everything wrong," added May.

"Sure May, I'm just warning you that you are not going to stop my plan," responded Hailey.

May got up from her seat and was about to leave, but 3 Houndoom appeared in front of her, "What? Are these your Pokemon?" she asked as she turned towards Hailey.

"Yes they are, and they're aren't going to let you go away until we finish discussion," answered Hailey.

May went back towards where Hailey was with the Houndoom following close behind, "What do you want to do with me?" asked May.

"I'm going to let you in a little secret of mine," answered Hailey, "The fire in the Pokemon Center was in accident, Brendan coming to Johto was no coincident, and your friend Dawn getting injured was no accident," she added with an evil look on her face.

May noticed what Hailey was trying to say but what shocked her the most is that Brendan was on her side, "So you're the person who has been causing a lot of trouble lately," said May.

"Well yea you can say that, but I haven't been working alone," responded Hailey.

"Brendan was part of your plan too but everything had to change because I broke up with him," May said quietly.

"Yes but now I see that he was a bad addition to my plan," responded Hailey.

"Please let me go," May asked as she was getting scared.

"Houndoom let her go," Hailey ordered her Pokemon.

* * *

May ran out of the place where she was at, she couldn't stop running she knew Drew was in trouble because of everything that Hailey had just admitted to her. She was running, but she stopped when she reached the park, she started walking towards the Jirachi fountain, and put both of her hands together and said quietly, " Please help me protect Drew that's my only wish, forget the part I said about me having the strength to tell Drew how I feel my wish is for his happiness and safety."

"May, darling how are you," said a very very familiar voice from behind.

That voice gave May the chill down her back, "Ha-Harley?!" she shouted.

"Well I'm glad you still remember my name sweet pea," responded Harley.

"Harley what are you doing here," asked May.

"I heard what had happened from Solidad, and I wanted to come and check on you," answered Harley.

"Oh I see the word really goes around," said May looking at the Jirachi fountain.

"Is this Pokemon the legendary Jirachi dear?" asked Harley as he got a closer look at it.

"Yea it is.." answered May in a very quiet voice.

"So what does this fountain do? I see a lot of valuables in there," asked Harley.

"If you throw something special to you in here and make a wish Jirachi will try to make it come true… but only if you deserve it and the wish is sincere," answered May while she looked at the necklace she threw in the fountain.

"Oh I see now," said Harley, "Well May darling I have to go I promised Solidad I would meet her at the mall," he added as he started walking away wiggling his butt and waving goodbye.

"That Harley hasn't changed a bit," said May with a sweat drop.

"May… May… can you hear me?" asked a voice.

"Huh who's there?" wandered May.

A light started shining on the necklace May threw in the fountain, and suddenly May was teleported to place where she was alone, or so she thought.

"May it's me Jirachi," answered the voice as a tiny pokemon appeared.

"Jirachi!" shouted May.

"May I only bring people who I feel have a noble heart into my world, and I can feel that you want to help someone so badly because of the wish you made," said Jirachi.

"So does this mean you're going to give me the strength to protect Drew?" asked May.

"May don't be silly I can't grant you that because you already have the strength, you just haven't felt it yet," answered Jirachi, "I want you to have this back," Jirachi was handing May the necklace she made the wish with.

A light started to flash in the necklace once again, "Bye May and I hope everything goes well," those were the last words May heard before she realized she was back in her world.

"Huh well that was weird," May said as she looked at her necklace, "I should go back to the hospital now."

* * *

**Review on how the story is going so far.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	8. Chapter 8

_May was by herself looking when she bumped into Hailey, Drew's ex-girlfriend. The two girls went to go get something to eat, where Hailey admitted she was planning something but she didn't quite explain ran off when Hailey let her go, she stopped at the park, where she met up with an old rival, Harley left May was teleported to a very strange place alone where she saw Jirachi face to face. Jirachi told her that she already had the strength to protect Drew but that she hasn't realized it yet, therefore giving her, her necklace back. After all that May went back to hospital._

* * *

"May wait up," said Solidad.

"Oh hey Solidad, I thought you had to meet Harley at the mall?" asked May.

"I do, but this guy named John told me to tell you that your friend Delia woke up and was asking for you," answered Solidad.

"Really?! I can't believe she woke up already! Thanks for telling me Solidad," said May as she started running towards the room where her friend was at.

"Well it's nice to see May is happy about her friend waking up," said Drew leaning against the wall.

"Drew what are you even doing here in the hospital when you aren't really required to be here?" asked Solidad.

"I'm here for May, also because I saved Delia from the fire, and I was also the one who found Dawn unconscious," answered Drew.

"Well aren't you Mr. Hero," said Solidad in a playful tone.

"Very funny Solidad," Drew said as he flicked his hair back.

"I have to go now Drew, but please remember what I told earlier," said Solidad and then walked away.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Drew why don't you just tell May the truth about how you feel."_

"_Because Solidad, I can tell she doesn't love me back, she was dating someone else,"_

_Solidad just looked at the floor, "Drew if May didn't feel the same about you she wouldn't have broken up with that Brendan guy."_

_Drew smirked, "Yea I guess you do have a point there."_

"_And also she wouldn't blush whenever she see's you," said Solidad, "So if I was you I would tell her how you feel about her before anything bad happens," she added._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Drew are you ok man?" asked John.

"Huh yea, I was just remembering something a friend told me," answered Drew.

"Oh well I was going to go to the hospitals cafeteria, you want to come with?" said John.

"Yea sure why not?" responded Drew.

* * *

**In Delia's Room**

"May who was the person who saved me?" asked Delia.

"Drew.." May answered quietly.

Delia remembered that she was with Eevee when she got separated from John during the fire, "May where's Eevee?!" she asked very worried and concerned.

"Eevee's fine don't worry. John took her to a Pokemon Doctor to get taken care of," answered May.

"I hope nothing serious happened to her," said Delia.

A doctor came into the room carrying something wrapped in a blanket, "Are you Delia?" he asked.

"Yes I am," answered Delia.

A little tiny head popped out of the blanket and it had long ears, brown eyes, and little tiny hairs spiked.

"Eevee it's you!" shouted Delia.

Eevee jumped out of the doctor's arms and ran to it's trainer and began to lick her face.

"Doctor, is Eevee in full condition again?" asked May.

"Yes luckily Eevee didn't inhale a lot of smoke like other pokemon did," answered the Doctor, "Well I need to get going now, I have other pokemon to look after," he added.

Dawn and Ash were making their way into the room when the doctor left.

"Dawn you woke up?!" shouted May.

"Yea luckily nothing serious happened to me," answered Dawn.

"What made you faint Dawn?" asked Delia.

"Someone with a Serviper used Haze and I guess I inhaled too much," Dawn responded.

"Yea and Piplup was already knocked out when that happened so he didn't inhale as much as Dawn did," added Ash.

"Are you allowed to leave the hospital today?" both May and Delia asked in union.

"Yea, actually the nurse told me a lot of people are going to leave today," answered Dawn, "But the contest is going to get delayed because of everything that happened," she added.

"Wow that really sucks," said Delia.

"Hey no need to worry it means more time to practice right," responded Dawn with a smile.

"You do have a point there Dawn," added May.

"Hello there everybody, young lady you and your friends here can get going now you are all in perfect shape again," said a Doctor.

"Oh thank you very much, my butt was getting num from just sitting there," said Delia.

* * *

Everybody started making their way out of the hospital and saw Drew and John walking together.

"DREW!" Delia shouted as she ran up and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me," she added as she released him.

"Hey no need to thank me," responded Drew as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me Drew, that's a big reason to thank you," said Delia.

Eevee then started running to Drew as well, jumped on his shoulder, and licked his cheek in a way of saying thank you, "See even Eevee is thanking you for saving her," added Delia.

"Yea I guess," said Drew as he looked at May in the eyes, "I also did it because I saw how worried the person I love was," he added still looking at May.

May realized he was talking about her and walked away.

"May where are you going?" asked Delia.

"I just want to be alone right now," responded May and she walked away.

"May wait up!" shouted Drew.

"No Drew when I said alone I meant ALONE!" responded May.

Drew stopped following her right when he heard that and started walking the opposite way.

* * *

**With Drew**

"I want to tell her how I feel but I want to be alone with her, I don't want anybody to be around us," Drew said to himself while kicking an aluminum can around.

"May why are you so stubborn sometimes?" Drew asked himself.

People would stare at Drew as if he was some kind of psychopath, but he would just block them all out of his mind. He would imagine himself alone with no one around. He then went to a lake not far away and took all his pokemon out of their poke balls so they could relax and play for awhile.

"Watching the water flow reminds me of May's eyes," thought Drew, he felt someone standing next to him, and when he turned around he saw it was his Roserade.

"Oh hey Roserade, whar's up?" Drew asked his pokemon.

Roserade could see what Drew was thinking about and gave handed him a rose as if asking, "Are you thinking about her?"

Drew looked at the rose and he knew what Roserade was saying, "I can't lie to you Roserade, I am thinking about her day, and night, 24 hours a day," he said.

Roserade then patted Drew in the back and smiled at him, "Roserade you want me to go look for her right?" Drew asked his pokemon.

Roserade nodded her head in approval, so Drew returned all his pokemon to their poke balls except for Roserade and together they began to look for May.

* * *

**With May**

"What should I do everyday gets more and more complicated?" May asked herself in her mind.

"May? I know you told us not to follow you but I'm worried about you," said a girl.

May looked up to see who was the person who had just arrived, "Oh hey Delia, I don't really mind…. I just didn't want Drew to follow me," responded May.

"May what do you have against Drew? I can tell he has feeling for you and to be honest we can tell you have feelings for him," asked Delia.

"You see the day of the fire, Drew went into our room just as I was waking up, we kind of got into a silly argument and after a few things happened me and him…. Kissed," responded May.

"But because you guys is no reason to have a grudge against him," Delia said.

"I'm not done explaining Delia," said May.

"Oh then continue, if you want," Delia added.

May started looking up at the sky, "After we kissed Drew left the room, I had to change clothes and when I was done I was walking in the hallway and saw Drew kissing his ex-girlfriend Hailey," May had finished saying why she didn't want Drew to follow her and tears began to form in her eyes.

"May I-I can tell that's not the only reason why you don't want to talk to him, but I think I'm going to leave you alone right now so I'll see you later," Delia finished talking and left her friend alone.

May got up from where she was sitting, and started to walk towards the same lake where Drew was. On the way people would look or stare at May because tears were rolling down her cheeks. May ignored them the same way Drew did, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into somebody who happened to be Drew and his Roserade.

"Uh hey May," said Drew.

May just continued walking ignoring Drew, a little bit ahead she saw Hailey looking at her.

"What could she want now?" May asked as she decided to be strong and go confront her.

"Well, well look who it is," said Hailey.

"What are you doing here Hailey?" asked May.

"I'm here because I have to keep an eye on someone," answered Hailey.

"Well I'm telling you this I'm not scared of you Hailey, and I will do whatever it takes to protect Drew from you," added May.

"Sure whatever you say May," said Hailey as she started walking away.

* * *

**Review please.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, coming here to the park after everything that has happened is great way to get relaxed, don't you think so John?" asked Delia.

"Yea I guess, but I do have to admit that the sky is much more beautiful at night," answered John.

"Hey guys look here comes Drew!," shouted Dawn.

"Delia did you know Drew was going to come?' whispered May.

Delia just smiled, and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey Drew, you aren't tired either huh," said Ash.

"Nah so many things have happened this week, that how could one sleep," responded Drew leaning back on a tree.

"Agreed," said John.

"Hey Dawn, May, Drew why don't you guys give us a taste of what you guys came up with for the contest?" asked Delia.

"No, no I still have to do a lot of work on mine," answered May.

"You have to wait until the contest to see mine," said Drew.

"I have to agree with Drew what's the excitement of a contest when you already saw the appeal," responded Dawn.

"I guess you're right Dawn," said Delia.

Delia's Cyndaquil, and Growlithe let themselves out their pokeballs and started to tease Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee to chase them.

"Hey guys why don't we let all our pokemon out so they can enjoy this beautiful night too," suggested Dawn.

"Yea let's do that," agreed May.

Everybody let their pokemon out so they could play, and everyone noticed an unfamiliar Vulpix in the group of pokemon.

"Who's pokemon is that?" asked May.

"It's mine," answered John.

"You have a Vulpix?!" shouted May.

"Yea why so shocked?" asked John.

"Well look at your other pokemon they all look tough and the fact that you have a little cutie like Vulpix is confusing" answered May as she pointed at all of John's pokemon.

His pokemon were a Feraligator, Rhyperior, Umbreon, Salamence, and Vulpix.

John sweat dropped, "I see your point," he added, but out of nowhere he pulled out two firestones, "Delia I wanted to ask you if you want to trade your Growlithe for my Vulpix?" he asked.

"Uhm why do you think we should trade?" asked Delia.

"Well if we evolve them with these firestones then a Ninetales and Arcanine would appear, and a Ninetales is a good pokemon for a breeder or stylist," answered John.

"You do have a point there, but it's not up to me, it's up to both Growlithe and Vulpix," responded Delia looking at the two pokemon running towards them.

Growlithe jumped into Delia's arms and Vulpix into John's arms.

"Growlithe how would you feel about becoming John's pokemon?" asked Delia, "and how would you feel becoming Delia's pokemon Vulpix?" asked John.

Both of the pokemon looked at the other pokemon's trainer, then at each other, and nodded, so both jumped into the different trainer's arms.

"I guess this is a yes," said John.

"Looks like it, and John Growlithe is a pokemon you can count on for anything," said Delia.

"And Vulpix will always be there for someone even of it doesn't have to," added John, as they switched pokeballs.

"Aww I think it's so cute how you guys have the parallel pokemon," said May at the sight.

Drew looked at May, but heard a noise in the bushes so he went to go look and see what it was, out of nowhere someone put a piece of cloth on Drew's face so he wouldn't yell and he passed out. Nobody Drew was missing until they heard a car drive off.

"Guys did you see where Drew went?" asked May.

"No I didn't see him leave," answered Ash.

Growlithe then went to the place where Drew was sitting at, and once he got a hold of Drew's scent he started running with everybody following behind. Growlithe kept running until they got to a huge building, "Some of us should stay outside, just in case we need help," said John.

"No matter what I'm going in," said May.

"I'll go with you guys," said Delia.

"Fine, Ash Dawn you guys stay out here, make sure your Xransceiver is on all the time," said John.

* * *

May and the other two started walking inside the building with Growlithe leading the way, Everything inside there was old and dusty.

"John I'm scared," said Delia.

"Don't worry Delia I'm here right next to you," responded John.

They heard some growling not far from them, everybody started to worry, and Growlithe was getting ready to fight with whatever appeared. Suddenly and evil laugh started as well and made everybody panic, "Well, well look at who we have here?" said the voice.

Four Mightyena appeared from out of nowhere, surrounding the group to make sure they didn't try to escape, "Who's there show your face coward!" shouted John. The two girl were hugging each other because of fear.

"May this is what happens when you play around with someone's feelings," said the voice. May realized what the voice was talking about and knew who it was.

"Brendan why don't you stop being coward and show your face already!?" shouted May.

"I'm impressed May I thought it would take you a bit longer to know who it was," responded Brendan as he finally showed his face, and told the Mightyena to retreat.

"May, you and Delia go on ahead I'll challenge him to a battle so he can be distracted," whispered John.

"John I want to stay with you," responded Delia.

"Delia you need to go with May just in case there is another surprise waiting ahead," John said.

"B-but John," Delia couldn't say a word.

"Delia I know you're a strong trainer and if you need to use this," John said as he handed her a firestone, and then kissed her, "Now just wait until I get him distracted," he added

"Brendan I challenge you to a battle and if I win we can go forward!" shouted John.

"Fine I accept your challenge. Alright Mighteyna you're up!" shouted Brendan.

"Come on Delia this is our chance let's get going," May said quietly.

* * *

The two girls were able to escape and move on. As they advanced the things got scary and creepier to look at, "DREW!" shouted May. She shouted for quite some time but when she least expected it she heard Drew's voice shout "MAY!"

"May did you hear that, it sounded like Drew's voice," said Delia.

"You're right," responded Delia.

The two girls ran towards where they heard the shouting from, but when they got to a door that was locked, May got her Venusaur and Blaziken to tackle it down. Dawn and Ash how were outside could hear all the noise form the battle that Brendan and John were having, and they also heard when Venusaur and Blaziken tackled the door down. Dawn got worried so she called Delia on her Xtranceiver.

"Hello Dawn what's happened outside?" asked Delia.

"Nothing has happened here, but what's going on in there?" answered Dawn.

"Well you see John is distracting this guy with a battle, and there was a locked door in May and my way so she used her Venusaur and Blaziken to tackle it down." responded Delia.

"Alright so you guys don't need our help yet?" asked Dawn.

"No we don't, so just relax and keep look out," answered Delia as she ended the call.

May and Delia took a few steps forward. Soon they saw Drew, he didn't look well and May began to worry.

"DREW! ARE YOU OK?" she shouted, but he didn't answer. May started to think the worst. Delia ran up to where Drew was tied up, she kneeled down in her knees, put Drew's head up and saw he was awake just passed out, "May he's still alive, but in a bad shape," she shouted. May ran to where Drew and Delia were at.

"M-May, g-get out of h-here," Drew said with struggle.

"Drew we can't just leave you here," responded May.

"May, your Venusaur or Blaziken can help us carry him out," said Delia.

"Thing is what makes you girls think you're going to get out of here so easily," said a voice.

**Review if you want.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter May and the other noticed that Drew was missing, once Growlithe was able to identify Drew's scent he started guiding everyone. They arrived at an old beaten up building, they split into two groups, one of the groups was going to go inside and look for Drew. In this group was May, Delia, and John, the other group that stayed outside was made by Ash and Dawn alone. When May and her group reached inside they were stopped by four Mightyena, and none other than Brendan. John decided to distract Brendan so May and Delia could go ahead to look for Drew, which they who they did find, but wasn't in a good conditions._

* * *

"M-May, g-get out of h-here," Drew said with struggle.

"Drew we can't just leave you here," responded May.

"May, your Venusaur or Blaziken can help us carry him out," said Delia.

"Thing is what makes you girls think you're going to get out of here so easily," said a voice.

"Who's there? Show your face coward,!" shouted May.

A body started to walk into the light, and it was none other than Hailey, "May I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you," she added.

"Why do you say?" asked May.

Hailey snapped her fingers and a Dusknoir showed itself behind Drew, "May you do know the legends of this pokemon right?" she added.

"May, the legends say that Dusknoir have the ability to send people to the Ghost World, which there is no coming back from there," said Delia.

"What th-that can't be!" shouted May.

"Oh but it is May, I witnessed Dusknoir sending someone to the Ghost World myself," responded Hailey.

"Let Drew go! Can't you see he's in bad shape and need medical attention!" shouted Delia.

"You stay quiet because your little boyfriend isn't safe from harm either," responded Hailey.

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" shouted Delia.

Hailey once again snapped her fingers and Brendan appeared, with a Swampert and John on Swampert's back.

"JOHN!" shouted Delia, "Let him go please!" she added.

"Gladly," said Brendan, "Swampert now," he added.

Swampert threw John's body down, when he landed on the floor Delia ran up to him. She saw that there was blood coming out of his mouth and nose, she landed on her knees and put him in her arms.

"Hailey, Brendan what are you two doing hurting other who had nothing to do with what's happening in your lives?!" shouted May looking at her friends, and then at Drew.

"May nothing was suppose to happen to them but they got involved so we had no option," responded Hailey.

"Brendan, I know this isn't you. What do you think your father would say about this?" asked May.

Brendan just looked at the floor, began to cry, "May, m-my father d-died during h-his research on Rayquaza," he added.

May was shocked at what she had just heard, she was speechless, she couldn't believe that her father's old friend had died, but she remembered that Professor Birch had told her and Delia to come visit Professor Elm not to long ago.

"But Brendan your dad advised me and Delia to come and visit a Professor here in New Bark Town a few weeks ago," May said.

"He died five days ago May," said Brendan.

"I-it can't be, it's wasn't even two months ago I saw him," responded May.

"Well it's true, and now I have no reason to be happy, I-I lost my only f-family," said Brendan.

"Brendan don't you want to make your father proud, and by doing this you must be disappointing him!" shouted May.

"I'm doing this to be reunited with him, Hailey promised me she would bring him back to life if I helped her destroy Drew and you," responded Brendan.

"Hailey's just using you Brendan, you can't believe what she's promising you. I bet if she accomplishes what she wants she's going to betray you," said May.

"Like you did to me, May," said Brendan.

May couldn't respond anymore because she knew he was talking about breaking up with him the exact same day they started dating, and also for kissing Drew right in front of him. Delia had her Xtransceiver on this whole time so Ash and Dawn heard everything as well, "Brendan, I did have feelings for you, but my feelings for Drew are much more greater than my feeling for you," she finally said, "I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did Brendan, please forgive me for what I did and I promise once all this is over I'd really like it if we gave each other another chance," she added.

Brendan was shocked of what May had just said and smiled, he then looked at Drew, "As much as this pains me I don't think that would be a good idea May, you and Drew belong together your guys' love is greater than any other love I've ever seen," he added.

"I'm getting tired of this!" shouted Hailey, she took a gun out and pointed it to May.

"Hailey what are you doing put that gun away!" shouted Brendan.

"No Brendan remember the plan is to kill her and Drew, just what Maximus Hayden ordered me and I explained to you we were going to do," responded Hailey.

Drew finally had woken up and heard what Hailey had said and was crushed that his own father wanted him killed. He then heard Brendan and Hailey fighting over the gun and shouted "MAY UNTIE ME!" May heard him and ran to untie him but suddenly police sirens were able to be heard and a gunshot fired. She looked to see what had just happened, she saw both Hailey and Brendan paused, but Brendan had blood appearing on his clothes, "BRENDAN!" she shouted.

Hailey was shaking about what had just happened, and couldn't move. May ran up to Brendan who barely was still alive. Then Officer Jenny and other police men started coming in they saw that Hailey was holding a gun, and warned her to drop the gun or they would shoot. Hailey dropped the gun and fell on her knees crying. Dawn and Ash walked into the room where everybody was at after the police, "May, Drew, John, Delia are you guys ok!?" yelled Dawn.

May was crying with Brendan in her arms, "May d-don't c-cry, I'm g-going to be w-with my dad s-soon, that's all I w-wanted," said Brendan struggling, "But I do w-want to a-ask y-you one l-last t-thing," he added reaching wipe May's tears off.

"W-what is it?" asked May, as she felt someone come next to her.

"B-be h-happy w-with D-Drew you g-guys d-deserve it," those were Brendan's last word, May began to cry as hard as she could, then someone came and took Brendan's body away from May's arms. She began to cry even harder and hug Drew who was the person who was next to her.

"May, I'm always going to remember Brendan, I'm grateful that he sacrificed himself to save all us," said Drew.

May couldn't say a word, she would cry, and cry because a childhood friend had just died in her arms and she couldn't do anything to bring him back, but she then remembered that Jirachi had given her, her wish back she stopped crying and said, "Drew, I know how we can bring Brendan back."

Both May and Drew got up from where they were at, and started walking to their friends. All of them had relieved faces, but at the same time upset faces that Brendan had passed away. "May we're so sorry about what happened to Brendan," said Dawn.

"You guys Brendan isn't completely gone, there is one way we can bring him back, come with us and you'll see," said May.

Everybody looked at each other with confused faces and decided to follow May and Drew wherever they were going. Outside the building May saw they were taking Brendan's body in an ambulance, so she went up to them asked if they could bring him to the park. The ambulance people if they could take his body to the park because she wanted to do something. The guys looked confused but agreed to what the sapphire eye colored girl had asked them.

* * *

When they got to the park they were all standing in front of the Jirachi fountain wondering why May was going to do, she asked the ambulance to put Brendan's body in the fountain and so they did.

May then remembered that Brendan said he was going to be with his dad, so she decided to word her wish carefully so she wouldn't split son and father apart.

"Jirachi remember me, May. I came to ask you for the wish you gave me back," said May.

A breeze started and everybody was getting scared about what was happening, then a pokemon everybody recognized appeared, "What is your wish May?" asked the pokemon.

"I wish that Brendan and Professor Birch were here with us again," answered May.

"May, your wish is noble. Therefore I will grant it for you," responded Jirachi.

A bright light then started to appear inside the fountain, everybody admired the beautiful light, then they two people coming out of the fountain, "Brendan, Professor Birch!" shouted May as she ran up to them.

Both Brendan and the Professor hugged May tightly and thanked her for what she had done for them.

Drew then came up to them and extended his hand out to Brendan, "Truths," he added.

Brendan gladly accepted Drew's handshake, May smiled about what had just happened. A rose appeared out of nowhere in front of her, May blushed as she knew who it was and accepted the rose.

* * *

It's been days since the whole incident with Hailey had happened, the New Bark Town Contest had been canceled, so everybody was just relaxing in town for a few more day until they all went separate ways. Dawn and Ash were sitting next to each other. Delia and John were getting ready to evolve Vulpix and Growlithe. May was sitting by herself but she felt somebody put a necklace on her, she turned around and saw the emerald eyes she loved to look at, she smiled and said, "I love you.. Drew," and Drew said, "I love you too May," finally he leaned towards May and kissed her.

But what they didn't know was that someone very close to one of the guys of the group was watching them, "Enjoy this moment while you can, because soon this will all be over," said a voice.

* * *

**Ok so this was the last chapter of Obstacles to Overcome, but I will make a sequel to this story, just with a new enemy. Well review please**

**~pokemonluv2012**


End file.
